


Something Missing

by nhiwi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Graduation, implied established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhiwi/pseuds/nhiwi
Summary: Before Rei had graduated, the Aoi twins requested that he leave something behind for the light music club to remember him by."Like a keepsake," Hinata chirped. "Something that screams Sakuma-senpai! Not literally, of course," Yuuta chimed in. Koga couldn't care less about what the vampire bastard was going to leave behind.  Koga thought about it bitterly, but said nothing about it out loud. Instead, he loudly complained about how unnecessary the whole ordeal was since he couldn’t think of anything useful that Rei could leave behind. Yet now, despite his words, Koga seemed to use the memento the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in so long, and I don't even write fics. The lack of ReiKoga fics is just killing me, so I wrote something out of thirst for my OTP. Anyways, I hope it's not so bad and if it is then... my excuse is that I'm an artist, not a writer lmao. 
> 
> Enjoy! Thank you @chococookies_ld on twitter for being my beta during this busy school year! ily

Before Rei had graduated, the Aoi twins requested that he leave something behind for the light music club to remember him by.

"Like a keepsake," Hinata chirped. 

"Something that screams Sakuma-senpai! Not literally, of course," Yuuta chimed in. 

Koga couldn't care less about what the vampire bastard was going to leave behind. Koga thought about it bitterly, but said nothing about it out loud. Instead, he loudly complained about how unnecessary the whole ordeal was since he couldn’t think of anything useful that Rei could leave behind. Yet now, despite his words, Koga seemed to use the memento the most. 

In the center of the club room lay Rei's coffin, the one which the ex-president of the light music club had frequently napped in. 

"It's fitting, don't you think?" Rei had said with great amusement. 

The twins agreed excitedly. 

"Why the hell would we want to keep your damn coffin? That thing just takes up unnecessary space and why was it moved to the center of the room? At least put it back in the corner." Koga frowned and crossed his arms. "It's useless."

"It'll make the room less lonely this way," Rei answered. 

It sort of did, and maybe that's why the twins often found the current president of the light music club napping in it, very much like how Rei used to. They knew better than to bring it up, due to the risk that Koga might chew them out for implying that he missed the older boy.

He did. Not that Koga would ever verbally confirm it. Sometimes Koga found himself sitting alone atop the coffin, idly strumming his guitar. 

Despite what he had told Rei and the twins, Koga was (unsurprisingly) the one most attached to the coffin. Not only did it make the room seem a little less cold, but also sometimes Koga felt like nothing had changed when he entered the room, pretending that the self proclaimed vampire was still napping away in his coffin. After all it's daytime, Koga would tell himself. The damn vampire wouldn't be awake yet. 

But whenever the cold reality of the very empty coffin hits him, Koga would find himself tucked within its confines; the familiar scent and the plush, warm lining of the coffin luring him to sleep. 

"He reminds me of Hachiko," Hinata often whispered to Yuuta whenever they caught him sleeping. "Waiting at the same spot as if Sakuma-senpai will come back."

"Not too loud, Aniki. He might bite us," Yuuta would whisper back. 

Koga heard them often (a wolf’s sense of hearing is keen after all), but he never spoke up. After all, acknowledging the twins and denying the statement would mean he would have to stop using the coffin. Why should he? It's not as if he used it due to personal feelings for the damn vampire bastard (he does), but if he doesn't use it then the coffin would be a waste of space (or so Koga tells himself).

So no one talks about it. New potential members are warned by Hinata and Yuuta to mention the topic at their own risk. However, interactions with the club president often damper their courage, and so no one ever brings it up.

No one but the person that left the memento in the room in the first place. 

Koga is sure Rei knows (maybe the twins had secretly taken pictures of him when he was asleep and sent them to Rei). 

Whenever they met up on the rare occasions that Rei had a day off, Koga would say "Remove your damn bed from the club room. It's taking up too much space" as if Koga wasn't the only person using it (he thinks that saying it enough times will get the point across).

"Is that so?" was the reply Koga often got back, along with a knowing smile and a pat on his head. "Maybe it's about time I take it back then," Rei teased. 

"Don't get my hopes up, old man." 

However, when Rei had said that he would take the coffin back, Koga thought his senior was joking. But he was not prepared for the following day when he entered upon an unfamiliar sight. The light music club room was devoid of a coffin. 

Koga stood in the center of the room, feeling a bit peeved and something else. A hollow feeling sat in his stomach. It's definitely not loneliness, he tells himself. Koga pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Rei. 

'Seems like you kept your word and took back your coffin' he typed, trying to play it cool as if the gesture didn't bother him (no really, it didn't). 

The reply was almost immediate, but vague. Rei's message was simply composed of a series of question marks and no other characters. 

"Don't fuck with me, asshole," Koga said out loud to the empty room before dialing Rei. Rei picked up after the second ring, but before he could even properly greet Koga, the younger boy cut him off. "How did you move the coffin so quickly?"

The call was silent for a moment before Koga received Rei's confused "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Haha, very funny. Not. I'm talking about your damn coffin. The same one that I said you should remove from the room and you did? I didn't think you would go through with it. Did you finally start gaining some common sense?"

"I'm completely serious, Doggy. I do not have the slightest idea of what you are talking about. You young ones and your practical jokes. I am very busy with work today, you know~" Rei sings. "I thought my doggy was in trouble, you know."

"I'm not your dog! Don't play du-- OI!" Koga growls as he pulls the phone away from his ear. That fucking vampire hung up on him. It seemed like Rei actually had no idea what Koga was talking about, which only made Koga much angrier. Was someone fucking with him right now? 

Voices approached the clubroom door, and as the twins entered, Koga turned and snapped at them. 

"OI. IF THIS IS ONE OF YOUR PRANKS IT ISN'T FUCKING FUNNY. WHERE IS IT?"

Hinata's arm shot out in front of Yuta as the two took a startled step back. 

"Yuta, stay behind me in case he attacks!" Hinata exclaimed, only to have his arm shoved away by his twin. 

"Don't be stupid Aniki. It just sounds like Oogami-senpai lost something. What did you lose, senpai?" Yuta asked calmly with caution. 

Koga swept his arm in a grand gesture to the room. "Take a fucking look and you tell me what I fucking lost."

"Ah. Aniki. The coffin."

"Yes, the fucking coffin. Except I can't possibly lose a goddamn coffin. Someone obviously moved it. If you two are trying to mess with me, I'll--"

"Senpai is so quick to jump to conclusions!" Hinata shouted, waving his hand in a manner that was similar to how Rei would wave it when trying to pacify Koga (though it's having the complete opposite effect on him right now). "Besides, I thought you wanted the coffin out of the way. Shouldn't you be happy?"

Koga sputtered indigenously. "That's not the point. The point is that someone took my coffin and unless I was here to witness it being moved, no one should be going around touching my shit freely."

Yuta and Hinata grinned at each other before taking a step back to the door in case they needed to make a quick escape. 

"Your coffin?" Yuta asked. 

"Senpai, I thought it was our coffin. When did it suddenly become yours?"

"Shut up! Did you two move it or not?" Koga shouted, but he felt his cheeks warm up at the slip. "Are you two messin' with me, hah? I'll make you two regret trying to pull this shit over me." 

When Koga took a step towards the twins, both took a step back, hands raised. 

"Calm down senpai! We're just teasing. We had Otogari-senpai help us move it to a different room yesterday so we could clean the club room. You were busy meeting up with Sakuma-senpai, so you weren't there, but we cleaned the whole room by ourselves you know. Just the two of us. Otogari-senpai had to go back to the track club after so we just thought that we could ask him to help us move it back today, but it slipped our minds. The coffin is just in the room next door!" Yuta explained. 

"You can even check if you want," Hinata added. 

Koga stopped in his tracks. 

The twins watched him cautiously. They were trying to figure out if it was safe to finally step foot into the room. 

After a quiet thirty seconds, Koga threw back his head and scoffed. "Tch. The two of you, go run and get Adonis and move the coffin back here. This whole stupid fucking ordeal made me tired and I want to fucking sleep."

"What about club activities?" Hinata asked. 

"Fucking do them. Your guitar playing is still lacking so fucking improve it. The other one can practice his own instrument. When the two of you are better, I'll deal with it then."

"He sounds like Sakuma-senpai," Yuta whispered to Hinata who nodded in response. 

"What did you fucking say?"

"Nothing," the twins said simultaneously. 

"Then what are you fucking waiting for? Go fucking grab Adonis and get the coffin back already before my mood gets worse."

With a chorus of "Yes sir!" and the sound of shuffling footsteps, the twins were off searching for Adonis. 

Koga sighed and picked up his guitar. He took a seat by the window, next to the empty space where the coffin usually sat and started to strum a few cord as he waited. 

After what felt like hours, the coffin was returned to the light music club room (Koga even had Adonis move it to its original spot against the wall). The twins remained silent as Koga opened up the lid to climb in. 

"Don't bother me," he said before lowering himself down. He yawned and got comfortable, not bothering to lift the heavy lid to close the coffin. He was sure the twins knew better than to bother him as he slept, and it's not like anyone else would look for him. He and Adonis didn't have any work or practice for the day, so he should be unbothered. Or so he assumed. 

Yet Koga was lured awake by soft humming and the sensation of someone petting his hair. It took him a while to process that there was someone else other than the twins in the room, and a second more to recognize the scent. He wanted to sit up and scold the damn vampire for disturbing his sleep, but found his consciousness slowly slipping again. He guessed he could let it slide this one time. 

Rei smiled as he watched Koga's breathing even out when Koga succumbed to slumber once again. 

After his phone call with Koga, Rei was curious (and mildly concerned) at how distressed his doggy sounded and decided to finish up work early for the day to drop by Yumenosaki, much to Kaoru's relief. The twins had told him what had happened, and after catching up with his cute children, Rei sent them home, promising to wake Koga up if it got too late. 

"My, my. My doggy is so cute," Rei mused, running his fingers through Koga's coarse hair. "I'll give you a few more minutes. After all, wolves seem much more lively when the sun is down and the moon is out."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like ReiKoga, let's be friends on twitter (@kiwimemer) ^o^ And if you know me from twitter... don't @ me, I'm so embarrassed. I'm not confident in my writing at all sjkadsaj


End file.
